


Long Live the Queen

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Another one of my stupid AUs where Derek Morgan is King and Spencer Reid is a common palace servant for only two days when he is summoned by his Majesty. Little does he know Morgan wants to make a Queen out of him. I'm just trying to add to the explicit section of this little fandom. Can you blame a girl for trying? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the perverseness of my nightmares. :P





	

Spencer lets out a shaky breath that does nothing to calm him and runs a hand over his chest where beneath flesh and bone his heart beats in rapid succession. The palace servant could hardly believe the guard’s words when he was first approached while polishing silver. He had only worked two days in the royal palace, barely enough time for him to see the entire castle let alone noticed at all. And by the sovereign King of all the possible eyes he could have caught. The King’s.

He must have gaped at the royal guard for a minute or two at the most when he said he had been summoned. Then he was swept away in a horde of tweety maids and sister wives, to be pampered in  ways he has never before known. 

His pale skin scrubbed until it was a tingly, sensitive pink aglow smelling of rose from his bath. Spencer tries not to coward self consciously as he stands naked in front of the mass of women. They are all too occupied with picking garments to notice his discomfort anyway. 

When his attire is finally decided upon Spencer is rubbed down with fine, scented oil, infusing his body even more with that of a rose garden.

Then a robe of light, shimmering silver is draped loosely from his shoulders, not at all for the sake of coverage than for mere decoration. Leaving Spencer’s only true garment being a diamond encrusted thong of white silk.

The young man swallows nervously as various rings of differing jewels are slid onto his slender fingers until not a single digit is left bare or unadorned. Growing restless and slightly fretful Spencer can feel only relief when a head ornament of diamonds and sapphire is centered on his head, a sapphire shaped as a tear hanging directly over his forehead and between his brows. The servant can’t recall when they had painted his face, accentuating his cheekbones and bringing out his eyes, his lips appearing pouted and red. He looks beautiful. Why on earth the King would want him like this he does not know. Why does the King want him at all?

Spencer pushes the apprehension and fear down deep into his gut, refusing to give way to the however rational emotions. Grand, golden doors he’s never seen up close creak open and the two guards escorting him shove him into the throne room where his King awaits.

 

Spencer’s face flushes and his fingers fiddle nervously at the robe’s fabric. It makes a minute whisper dragging against the polished floor, trailing every step the young man takes. He comes to a stop at the envied throne and nervously peers up at his King.

Shockingly warm brown eyes stare back at him and King Morgan is even more disarming in person. 

“H-hello, King Morgan.”

“Spencer Reid, I presume.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Then for you I am known only as Derek. Simply Derek.”

His head snaps up in shock. “Your first name, sir?”

“Yes, of course. Nothing else would be nearly as appropriate wouldn’t you agree?” He laughs, the King giving him a rather curious smile. 

“Do all your servants call you by your first name?” Spencer asks, clearly confounded.

“God, no, I’m taking you to be my wife, dearest Spencer. Did no one tell you why you were summoned?”

“I did not think to ask, sir. There was a lot going on at the time. Why...how did you come about choosing me for this? I’ve only been here two days.”

“I saw you whilst in the castle gardens yesterday and asked you be brought to me at the first sign of dawn. I must admit I am a rather impatient man. Trust me, it’s not a flaw easily shaken. Would it be too forward if I were to ask you to bed with me?”

Spencer’s cheeks redden considerably and he doesn’t manage to miss the feral gleam his King’s eyes gain.

“You truly are the blushing virgin aren’t you?” Derek asks, a pleased smirk playing on his lips.

“Well, it’s merely morning, sir. Hardly a time for such activities.”

“Hardly a time?” He scoffs, “If it were left to me last night I would’ve had you then and we would have yet to leave our bed even now.”

Spencer blushes again at the clear scene implied and tries to find the courage to meet the King’s eyes again. But the man cuts him off before he can say a word. 

“May I just show you my personal chambers and nothing more? I won’t do anything to harm you. I want your trust dear, not your fear or resentment.”

“I suppose that’d be alright. You promise not to try anything?” 

“You have my word.”

Spencer nods, allowing the older man to take his hand and lead him from the throne room. He finds himself easily relaxing into the firm hand that’s placed on the curve of his lower back. Derek opens the door for him and inside lays the grand bedroom. Gold is heavily accentuated, on the walls, and every piece of furniture. The bed has a canopy of red, a king sized mattress. Large doors lead to what Spencer knows must be a walk-in closet, slightly across from the door to his bathroom. 

“So...telling from your last question. Would it be wrong to say you find me attractive?”

“No. I think you’re beautiful. Even without all the pampering. Maybe the makeup was a little too much, but you’re still beautiful. So delicate and refined without trying to be. I knew I had to have you. More than as a servant. You’ll never have to clean again.”

“I’ll…” Spencer swallows, fighting the rising blush on his cheeks and meeting his King’s eyes, “I’ll allow you to kiss me...Derek. Just a kiss. And you stop when I say to stop, understood?”

“Without a doubt.” 

Spencer swallows the nervous lump in his throat as the man edges closer to him, his breath hitching when a hand comes up to cup his cheek. He’s drawn gently forward until their lips mold together, Derek’s soft and sweet against his own. A wet flick of his tongue against his lips’ pallet draws a soft gasp from Spencer’s throat and the King deftly takes advantage, licking languidly into his mouth. 

Spencer can’t help but lift his arms and wrap them tightly around Derek’s body, grounding himself through the act of love all so new to him. Other than a squeak of surprise he makes no objections when his body is pulled snug against the others, and cannot find a single protest when he is swiftly moved to the bed. 

Derek sits down first, forcing Spencer to follow him with his lips, unintentionally landing in his lap. The servant gasps and pulls away but steadying hands on his hips urge him not to break the contact. 

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yes. I think so. That was just...sneaky on your part. Well done, but sneaky.” 

This makes Derek laugh and Spencer can’t help but notice how wonderful it is to be on the receiving end of such a smile, knowing it’s meant for him alone and no one else. So whoever said never raising a finger for the rest of your adult life was a bad thing? And what’s to stop him from trying it? 

Derek silently asks for approval with his eyes before leaning in and drawing the younger man back into a soft kiss. Spencer moans as hands find his barely clothed ass, massaging his cheeks and pulling him against the King’s crotch. A sharp gasp leaves his throat at the arousal he finds there, pushing determinedly against his own stirring of interest. The arms around him tighten considerably and Derek rips his mouth away with a groan, kissing a burning trail down his slender neck and protruding collarbone. Spencer closes his eyes and whimpers as his silver robe is pushed to fall teasingly off his shoulder, exposing even more of his glowing skin to his Ruler. 

The monarch certainly takes advantage of it, nipping gently at his shoulder and licking lasciviously over his nipple. Reid’s back bends in a beautifully enticed arch once the hardened nub is bitten and rubbed between Morgan’s teeth. 

“H-oh, oh God. King Morgan, your Majesty, please...if,” He swallows and bites his lip against the stimulation, “if you continue I won’t be able to refuse you. Please, I enjoy your ministrations too much to remain proper. You must stop.” 

“Who says it is necessary to remain proper before your King, hm? I think in one of these instances I will allow and even encourage your indecency.” He fixes Spencer with a stare so lewd the man feels his cock twitch tellingly. “Please grant it to me. I would be honored to be the one person who gets to see you as such.” 

Spencer feels his thighs twitch but his indecision doesn’t last long. Without saying a word he lowers his gaze and carefully removes his robe, leaving him bare in his diamonded thong and nothing else. A hand is immediately fisted in his hair and he’s rocked forward into a harsh, demanding kiss. The man struggles to return it, teeth pinching his lips and a skillful tongue tangling with his own. 

He whines as he’s lifted up and laid back against the bed, the heavy weight of his King resting upon him. Derek spreads his legs with his knee and sinks between them, their arousals rubbing together with every minute swivel of his hips. Spencer arches forlornly into the other man, his toes curling with the pressure and resounding erection he finds. The man yelps when the back of his thong is tugged, the string nestled between his cheeks coming into sharp contact with his sphincter. His legs spasm as Derek moves his hand up and down, teasing his virginal entrance and making tears bead in the corners of his eyes. 

His fingers claw lightly at the darker man’s chest, “D-Derek, please. S-stop that.”

“Do you like it?”

“N-no. I...I find it uncomfortable. Please stop.”

Spencer smiles up at the man when it immediately does, glad his King obviously values his own word and comfortability. “I can take them off if you like, then you can play with me however you want. As long as it doesn’t hurt me.”

“You are an angel, dear Spencer.”

Said angel only blushes in reply, lifting his hips so his King can slide the thong off his narrow hips. The servant fidgets self consciously, his red erection standing proudly against his stomach while the ruler of his nation stares on. How did he ever come into this position?

Time to answer the question is not allotted however as Derek begins to strip himself, clearly evening the playing field. He reveals a lovely toned physique and rich skin as dark as the rest of him, a rather intimidating erection jutting out from the V of his hips. Spencer smiles foolishly at the small bundle of curly black hair at the base of it and timidly reaches out to run his finger over the glistening head. The cock jumps excitedly and they both have a laugh at that before Derek crawls over him and takes his lips into yet another kiss. 

Spencer moans into the touch and acceptingly wraps his legs around the other’s waist, holding onto his neck when Derek moves him up the bed, his head coming to rest against soft pillows. The pair kiss languidly for several minutes before Spencer is in a delightful haze of sexual bliss, barely noticing Derek’s exploring mouth or how his legs are lifted and pressed against his chest.

He comes to a rather rude awakening of sorts when there’s a hot and wet intrusion in his most intimate place, making Spencer look between his legs to see Derek’s head nestled between his cheeks.

“Ha, Derek. That’s hardly a place for a King to be.”

“It is if he is serving his Queen.” 

Spencer can’t find a reply as Derek decides to swallow his cock in one go, licking torturously around his shaft and nudging underneath his foreskin. The servant sucks in a breath at the pleasure, his hands coming down to softly cradle Derek’s head as he continues. When he feels a heat blooming in his abdomen Spencer grabs hold of the King’s shoulders, pulling the man up for a kiss. 

“I’m ready now. You should start preparing me properly. I don’t want it to hurt.” He says, his forehead touching Derek’s and their lips only a breadth apart. 

“If you’re sure. You’re sure aren’t you?”

“Yes. I want this. Go ahead.” 

Spencer sucks in a sharp breath and whimpers as a large finger is slid into his hot virginal channel, curling forward and nudging his previously unfounded prostate. Derek thrusts the digit languidly, effortlessly making his lover’s hips stutter helplessly. Once the younger man is pushing onto the intrusion Derek adds a second finger, scissoring the two and drawing a breathy moan from his most recent and final conquest. 

Spencer arches beautifully against the mattress, his insides quivering against Derek’s two thick fingers. He runs a hand down his chest to gently stroke himself, trying to desperately appease his arousal. Tiny mewls and pants fall freely from his lips as his hips move on the fingers wedged inside of him. 

“Derek,” He moans, his fists grabbing handfuls of the sheets, his head tossing wildly in his rapture, “Please...I want you in me now.  _ Need _ you in me now, please.” His final plead is a breathless whisper that he knows his King is helpless to ignore. 

With a searing kiss to the soft skin of his cheek Derek hooks each of his legs over the muscular expanse of his shoulders, his brown eyes burning into Spencer’s own. A large hand cups his jaw and pulls him into a kiss much more gentle and loving than expected and a choked moan whispers into its depths as Spencer’s body is breached. 

They pull apart and the servant gasps loudly, seemingly sucking all the air from the room as they lock eyes. Spencer’s eyes fall close and he bites his lip, trying to desperately get used to the sensation. In the beginning moments of such fullness he wonders how he could have ever felt at peace being empty. Derek’s cock fills him in every right way, maddeningly centimeters away from the point that he knows leads to his undoing.

“Ha, Derek...you,” He swallows hard, “You have to move for me. Move.” 

“As you wish.” His Lord replies, rocking forward to kiss him passionately on the neck as his hips do the same. Spencer’s hands scrabble against his back and his legs clutch at his shoulders, his chest hitching with every stunned breath. 

“Oh, Derek...It’s...It’s…”

“What is it, love?”

“It’s wonderful. I love it.”

“I love you.” He replies, taking his lips in a kiss the man won’t soon forget. 

The servant holds his master close as he moves lovingly within him, drawing him higher and higher on the summits of every possible pleasure. His breath comes in stuttered unrest, a constant pulse of heat filling his core in forewarning of his impending end. 

“Derek, Derek, I’m coming. I’m gonna come soon. Harder, move harder, more — please, I need it.”

The man above him easily complies, grunting in his ear and snapping his hips forward in an increasing crescendo. The moans escaping from Reid’s lips bounce and reverberate against the royal bedroom’s walls, drawing both participants ever closer to their end. 

With a final thrust of his hips Derek groans gruffly and his lover’s head falls back with a startled cry, his end spurting between them while his insides are painted white. 

Spencer lightly traces his fingers over his lover’s chest, his head resting peacefully in the crook of Derek’s neck. The latter holds his hand to his chest and presses an insisting kiss to his temple. 

“Long Live the Queen.” 

Spencer laughs wistfully and replies, “And to that I hear the church bells ringing.”


End file.
